Kokiri Phantoms
by The Tacochickenwings
Summary: An old Kokiri legend tells its people not to venture out at night. After a strange conversation with Mido, Saria does what she was told not to and meets up with a strange Kokiri girl...who isn't alive. Oneshot. Violent, gory, horror.


_**REVIEW IT-ITS A LIFE OR DEATH CHOICE. IF YOU REVIEW IT, THEN YOU SHALL LIVE LONG. IF YOU DON'T REVIEW IT, YOU SHALL PERISH!!!!! SO REVIEW, DON'T FORGET IT!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!1 NOW!!! Or.... Er, after you read the story. Ok.**_

_**Kokori Phantoms**_

Saria stood near the door to her house, watching the setting sun.

"Saria!" a voice called.

Saria spun around.

The voice happened to belong to Mido, the rather self-obsessed leader of the Kokori.

"I suggest you hurry and get inside," he said. His eyes and tone darkened. "No one stays outside after dark today...."

The two Kokori felt the cool autumn breeze on their faces.

"Why?" Saria asked, her short green hair blowing about in the strong wind. "It seems just like any other Fall evening today. And where might you be headed?"

Saria was frightened to see Mido look so scared all of a sudden. She had never seen such an expression of fear upon his face.

"How could you not know what today is Saria? ...Well, if you don't know, I am not the one to tell you now," Mido replied with a shudder. "I'm heading home as quickly as possible, so hurry and get inside, and stop eating up my time!"

With this, Mido skirted away towards his house, the wind to his back.

Saria found his behavior incredibly strange, and decided to heed his warning and go inside. She decided to just settle for watching the sun set out her window.

As beautiful as it was, Saria was not interested in what she was seeing. Questions passed through her mind as quickly as the wind blew through the trees of Kokori Forest.

What was so different about tonight? Why had Mido behaved so strangely? Why can't I stay outside?

It was then that Saria realized the sun had gone down. A shiver went down her spine, and the young Kokori decided to turn in for the day.

It was a frustrating night for the girl. Sleep would not come to her, no matter how hard she tried.

Saria had completely forgotten about the events of that evening untill something strange occured....

She was unsure of what time it was, but she guessed somewhere around 10:30 P.M. All of a sudden, Saria heard music. It sounded like the sweet tune of a harp.

"Whatever could it be?" she said quietly to herself, and slowly crept to the window.

Saria yelped and jumped backwards at the sight that awaited her when she peered out the window.

A Kokori girl with short, red hair that flung outward stood there smiling. Her bright blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight. And the odd part of it was, Saria had never met this girl before....

"Come on Saria!" she said. "You're just in time for my party!"

As if in some sort of trance, Saria found herself walking out her front door towards the girl. The icy hands of fear gripped her heart.

What was happening here?

"Don't be afraid. We're going to have a good time, you'll see!" the girl said, grabbing Saria's hand gently, and leading her towards the Lost Woods.

"My name is Demetra," the child said, flashing Saria another grin.

Saria just trembled.

Demetra frowned.

"I don't bite Saria. Don't be frightened of me!"

As the two girls walked on through the woods, Saria relaxed slightly. Demetra talked to her as if they had been best friends.

She seemed nice enough.

"We're here!" Demetra cheered, once they had reached a clearing in the middle of the woods.

Saria gasped at the sight before her.

It was a party, full of Kokori children she had never seen before, laughing, talking, and dancing. The harp's sweet melody filled Saria's ears.

"Saria is here!" Demetra told the other Kokori.

They all turned to stare at her. Some smiled, others waved.

"Hi Saria!" they said in unison.

Saria managed to wave weakly back at them.

"Let's go!" Demetra said, and she pulled Saria into the heart of the party.

The cautious Kokori girl actually found that she was enjoying herself! She talked with Demetra and the other children. She danced with them, they shared stories, it was quite the party....

Soon the talking slowly got quieter and more excited.

"What's going on?" Saria asked Demetra.

"It's almost midnight!" Demetra squealed.

Saria found herself once again consumed by fear as Demetra's eyes suddenly disappeared for a seccond, then they once again took on their normal appearance.

"A...are you o...ok...Demetra?" Saria stuttered.

Demetra frowned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

Saria looked away.

"Um.... No reason.... Sorry...."

_"Midnight!" _someone in the crowd hissed.

Everyone got quiet. Saria was frozen with fear....

Something was quickly passing through the trees.

All of a sudden, a scream rang up from the crowd. The young male Kokori who had made the cry appeared as if his flesh was being eaten right off his body. Soon, he was nothing more than a mere skeleton in torn Kokori garb, chunks of small flesh still clinging onto his white bones, laying sprawled on the ground.

More screams quickly sounded as the same thing happened to all the other Kokori! Saria felt like fainting as she watched Demetra, who was still right next to her, get eaten alive by something invisible, but she was paralyzed with fear, and could not run away.

Whatever had torn up the forest children brushed against Saria's hand, leaving a cold, slimy wet substance on her skin.

Finally regaining the ability to move, Saria began to run away, screaming and wailing.

But something grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall.... She screamed louder when she turned to see what it was.

The Kokori boy who had perished first was holding onto her ankle!

"What, Saria? Leaving so soon?" he said in a demonic voice. He began to cackle, and instead of eyes, two small, beady, bright red lights gleamed in the darkness of his eye sockets.

Saria wiggled free as she saw all the Kokori skeletons rising to their bony feet, outstretched hands reaching for her.

"Come Saria.... Join the party!" they droned, and staggered quickly after her.

A low growl sounded throughout the clearing, and Saria heard what sounded like large paws thudding on the ground, running towards her..... She knew it was the invisible creature who had just murdered and zombified the forest children....

Her heart pounding in her chest, Saria fled. She could hear the sounds of the phantom-like creature and Kokori closely behind her....

Saria was lucky that she knew the Lost Woods like the back of her hand, so she was soon out. From there, she ran to her house and managed to get inside. She heard and felt a heavy thump against her door as she locked it....

She quickly jumped onto her bed, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw something out her window, and was instantly drawn to gaze at it....

A distance away, Demetra's skeleton stood there silently, the red light from her eyes had gone.... Her red hair that had been so neatly done just minutes before was caked with blood. Then finally, she spoke, lifting her head slightly, the red light returning to her black sockets....

"You missed your chance Saria.... You could have been one of us! But we will be back for you.... We will always be here, you can't run now that you have seen us...." and with those words, Demetra laughed demonically, and slowly faded out of sight.

Saria took a deep breath, and began to cry. But her cries turned to screams as she heard growling, barking, and thumping at her door.

She lept under her bed and hid, but the dog-like sounds remained against her door for the rest of the night.

"Saria? Saria, wake up!" a voice whispered to her gently.

Saria awoke with a jolt, and found herself under her bed. Her best friend, Link, was shaking her awake.

"Saria, what's wrong?" Link asked.

Saria quickly slid out from underneath her bed and embraced her friend tightly.

"Oh, Link, it was so awful!" she cried.

Link seemed confused.

"Saria, what in Hyrule are you talking about? What's wrong, you look exhausted!"

Saria pulled away from Link, and with a sigh, she told him everything that happened from Mido's warning to how she got under the bed. The memory was incredibly painful for her to relive.

Link was silent for a while.

"Link.... You do believe me, don't you?" Saria asked.

Link nodded.

"Yes Saria," he said softly. "I do believe you. But I don't understand why it happened.... I think that if Mido was the one who warned you, then you should ask him about it."

Although Saria was not so sure if her friend's idea was really the right thing to do, she went with his plan. The two of them made the short journey to Mido's house.

At first she knocked, but the door was open, so she let herself and Link inside.

"Mido?"

Mido was sitting at his table, looking over some paper.

"Saria?" he looked at Saria in surprise. "Link," at the mention of his rival'ss name, Mido looked away from the other boy.

"Mido," Link said stiffly, giving Mido a nod of acknowledgment, then looking away.

"Why are you here, Saria? Somethin' wrong?" Mido asked.

Saria retold her story, shaking all the while.

Mido grew pale.

"Saria...." he said softly. "The Kokori you know today are not the original residents of this forest.... A long time ago, a whole different tribe of Kokori resided here. One night, a young girl of the tribe threw a party in the Lost Woods.... At midnight, a Wolfo savagely killed the party-goers, eating them alive...."

Mido sighed.

"Demetra...." Saria said quietly, her eyes widening.

Link and Mido looked at her.

"What?" Mido asked.

"Demetra threw that party!" Saria said.

Mido took a deep breath, and looked at the ground. He went on with his speech.

"That happened over one hundred years ago," Mido said. "They say the Kokori at the party never left. Neither did that Wolfo...."

Saria gazed out the window solemnly. She gasped.

Demetra stood there, waving at her!

Mido gulped before finishing, "And last night was the anniversary of that party...."

**_REVIEW OR DIE_**

10 REASONS WHY YOU SHOULD REVIEW

1. It would make me happy.

2. If you don't you'll die.

3. You'll be happy. You WILL be happy!

4. You'll live.

5. I will be sad if you don't.

6. I will be ANGRY if you don't!

7. Muffin, my giant imaginary penguin wants you to review.

8. Muffin will rip out your heart with his bare beak if you don't!

9.I'll like you if you do.

10. Just do it, ok?


End file.
